


Protector of the Family

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: Draco is a very good boy, protecting his family as best as he could.





	Protector of the Family

Draco was a clever boy. He knew that. It had to be true because his mother said so. And sometimes his father did too. And his father would never lie to him. But his father also sometimes did not tell the truth. He knew that because he was a good boy, and was watching his father a lot, learning how to be the next patriarch of the Malfoy family; a title with lots of responsibilities.

That was a difficult word. Difficult and substantial. He knew responsibility because he had many of those, and he would grow up to have even more. He had yet to figure out what substantial meant. Father simply used it too often, to really point down the meaning. Father liked three syllable words with Latin roots. Father also liked cursing in French, but mother forbid him to do so. Now he mumbles in a language Draco does not know. And he can’t make the words out, due to the mumbling. If only mother had not stopped father, he would be great at cursing in French, too.

After all, sitting in this corner, pretending to play or colouring something, he paid loads of attention to what his father did. His friends were all astonished when he walked like his father and spoke like him. Though, sometimes, Draco messed up the big words, not that his friends would ever notice. 

But Draco was also a well behaved boy. That is why he only played and stayed in the study in the morning. After lunch he would walk the gardens with his mother, and help her tend to the flowers. His mother would even show him some small spells. Sadly, so far, he failed to do them on his own, but swishing the wand with her soft fingers holding his was always great fun too. 

Being a good boy, Draco also tried to look out for his family so that nothing bad would ever happen to them. Even making sure that the peacocks are safe each night, when he doesn’t forget to do so. And making sure that the house elves are not getting bored, because that makes them sad. It is not his doing that playing with them is also fun, that is simply what his father would call a fortunate by-product. Sadly, he also did not know what ‘by product’ meant, but it had fortunate before it, so it must be something good. 

As a protector of his family and the future head of house, he saw it as his duty to ran up to that bad looking man and kick him in the shin. He had aimed for the knee, because when he still felt the pain from when he fell out of that tree last week and hit his knee. But something went wrong somehow. It was not his mistake, he was certain!  
And the man had screamed loudly, so loud that his mother had come walking out of the library to check on them. 

His father, though, had smiled! He would never mistake his father’s smile. One had to be quick and watch for the right signs if it was just a short smile, but the signs were the same, and Draco, as a good boy, knew them. 

So why he now had to apologise to ‘Mr Dolohov’, he couldn’t understand. He had been a good boy, and that man had said things his father didn’t want to hear.  
But then his father had used the strict voice, and his mother had just looked at him. Draco didn’t like to apologise. He liked it better when he didn’t make any mistakes in the first place. 

Still, because his father said so, he took a deep breath and mumbled: ”I am sorry Mr Dolo’v, I was just playing,“ and tried to look as innocent as he could. 

The man just stared at him, and then said words in a different language he had never heard, before he demanded to speak with his father in private.  
His father moved his left hand in an inviting gesture towards the door, and when the bad man stepped that way, his father’s right hand ruffled Draco’s hair before he went and followed that man out of the salon. 

”Come, darling, lets enjoy some tea,“ his mother said as he stepped up to him, offering her hand for him. 

”Can I have hot chocolate?“ he asked smiling up at her. 

”Of course, darling, good boys can always have some hot chocolate,“ his mother reassured him. 

Draco looked one more time to the doorway the bad man and his father had gone through, before he turned his head in the direction he was going, grinning.  
He knew he had been a good boy. He had done nothing wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted @ [@lj](https://smirkingcat.livejournal.com/116964.html) if you are interested in any notes or extra stuff, please drop by there


End file.
